


The Effect Of Elizabethan Love Poetry On Earthlings, And Others

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [89]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Compliant Spock, Demanding McCoy, Drabble, Drabbles, Elizabethan Love Poetry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inner Fires, Love, M/M, Melancholy, Oblivious Spock, Romantic Fluff, Stirred McCoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy is getting stirred by what he is reading and is needing satisfaction from his lover.  Now!





	The Effect Of Elizabethan Love Poetry On Earthlings, And Others

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosemanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemanon/gifts).



> For all the romantics out there who are affected by the sadness of the closing of yet another summer. Because it is the time of the year to get introspective and contemplative, we need a little something to bring cheer and warmth to an otherwise melancholy world.

McCoy was secretly watching Spock. Blame it on the Elizabethan love poetry that he was reading, but McCoy was afire with thoughts of his exclusive rights to the Vulcan’s body.

Spock was his! And he belonged to Spock. McCoy did not know which fact inflamed his senses, and loins, more.

The words! The words that he was reading! Raunchy, base thoughts told in such elegant terms.

“Spock!”

“Hmm?”

“Over here! Now!”

“Are you reading love sonnets again?” Spock asked, sighing dramatically. 

But he quickly complied to his lover’s request. He liked the effect of Elizabethan love poetry on McCoy, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
